


Lap Dance

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outing doesn’t go as planned and Jin needs to save his lover from an unwanted doom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> After i was done i was sitting pretty much like did i wrote this? 
> 
> Oh well Johnny fic, akame mention of News memebers.

Feeling the base pump through his body as he sways with the music on the dance floor, he was here for a hunt; he had felt neglected these common days. Rather someone hadn’t given him enough attention thus everything just made him pissed off. Moving along the music he feels a body rub up against his. He smirks in the half dark club and rubs back against the body that decided to have fun with his.

His friends had told him to let off some steam.

His parents were worrying as usual.

He was fine, simply fine and tonight his friends had dragged him to an outing. While he wanted only to stay home and sleep, his friends thought this would be a good idea to take the Tokyo night on. His friends would so regret this later, but it was their fault he took the bait.  

“I think he will most likely kill us, before this night over.” Taguchi almost covers his eyes.

“He will mostly get kidnapped before this evening is over.” Yuya chuckles from where he was perched at the table beside Massu and Yuichi.

“We shouldn’t have taken him with us.” Yuichi mutters now as Massu pats his shoulder to comfort his friend.

Oh yes who was not dancing on the dance floor stealing everyone’s attention; if not the diva of Johnny’s himself.

“Well, our idea of a calm evening didn’t go as planned.” Massu smiles a bit though, seemed someone was enjoying himself a little bit too much.

“Should we save him?” Taguchi then asks as he thinks the other guy is a bit to intimate.

“Nhaa, I think Kazuya can handle it. After all he seems to enjoy this, a bit too much.”

“I told him to let off steam, not this.”

“Yuichi you have missed the point here, forgetting that our little Kame-chan is a dancer and in fact one hell of a good one.”

“Yea so?”

“How do you think a dancer let of their steam, think a little you are a dancer yourself.” Taguchi points out while sipping on his drink.

“I beatbox off my steam.”

“Yea, last I know, Kazuya doesn’t beatboxes.” Massu tells him.

“Right…”

“So this plan didn’t go according to plan.” Taguchi smiles as he sees the two that were dancing getting more intimate.

“Okay, Taguchi can you please…” Yuichi wants to hide somewhere. His eyes were too innocent to see this kind of affection.  

“Why me?” He whines.

“Act as the jealous boyfriend and just say that your lover had a little bit too much to drink?” Yuichi begs him as Yuya laughs, just wanting to see that.

Taguchi sighs, oh well maybe he really, like really should but before he can even take a step. He sees someone swoop into the dance floor. Moving amongst the crowd that seems to had gathered around the center of attention.

“Hey isn’t that Jin?” Massu speaks up pointing at the moving figure.

“Well, what did we knew. This can definitely turn interesting.” Taguchi smiles, glad he had been saved from doing something awkward.

“Well let’s see if Kazuya is easily flirted away by this kind off stranger.” Yuya chuckled, somewhat sad to not get to see Taguchi in action.

“Stranger, since when did we call Jin a stranger?” Yuichi speaks up, but smiles. Even if Jin wasn’t part of Johnny’s anymore he was far more than a stranger.

Well they all knew what Yuya meant, see if Kazuya would take the bait. Yuichi have to thank Jin later, it was after all he whom had send the emergency messages to him, Code red alert. That his lover was acting like a slut on the dance floor.

Jin, who had been in the same club as they truth was he was in fact with his friend’s, for a chilling evening. But he had heeded the call and gone to fetch his bitchy lover, from doing something stupid then he was already.

Jin sighs when he sees Kazuya dance pretty intimate, that he danced Jin didn’t care about but this was crossing the line. The guy had touched Kazuya a little bit to intimate for Jin to be able to handle. The solo artist saw red. Kazuya’s black silk shirt was undone showing off his perfect define front. His leather pants hung low on those well deformed hips. Hands not his hands was rubbing Kazuya’s ass groping them in those disgusted hands.

Jin wasn’t happy. He had also wanted a calm evening with his friends.

But instead he finds his lover dancing his steam off, when Kazuya had wanted to be home and sleep, but Yuichi had instead they would go out so he did join them. Jin had headed out before the turtle and he was surprised when they had find the same club, which Jin didn’t knew until Yuichi had texted him, giving him code red. No, Jin wasn’t happy at all. He had to save his lover from an unwanted doom.

Throwing a glare at the guy who danced a little bit to close against his lover for Jin’s comfort. He breaks them apart showing the guy towards the side while grabbing a hold on whatever he could still grip on his lover’s shirt.

“What a hell man?” The guy growls back, obviously angry because his moment was broken. By the look of it the guy was flustered and Jin could clearly see the bulge in those dress pants.  

“Get lost.” Jin growls before he turns his back on the man. He had another attention to attend to when his arms wraps around those stilled hips. Jin chuckles at his lovers shocked face expression as he laid his finger against them. Silencing the turtle for what he was about to say.

“Just move with me.”

“Jin.” The younger whispers and begins slowly moving with the older one. Kazuya smirks, not clearly knowing Jin had been here in the neighborhood. He rubs his pelvis against Jin’s side slowly and teasingly as their body’s moves against the beat of the music. Shaking their bodies as they come into a familiar sync with each other and Kazuya takes the charge as he lays his palms on Jin’s waist feeling those hips moves in his hands. But he would have his fun tonight. He takes charge as he starts lap dancing Jin. He sways with the music letting his hips do the work, rolling teasingly over something that was slowly growing. Kazuya throws his head back as he slowly gives slow trusts. It was all in the muscles, knowing how to move his body as several years as a dancer. Smirking as he opens his mouth and moans in the dimmed light of the club.

“My eyes, I think they are melting.”  Yuichi splutters and almost chokes on his drink.

“Is he actually?” Junno say quite shocked, here out in the open.

How can he?

“Yes, he’s giving Jin a lap dance, if that’s what you’re referring too.”

“Jin is just accepting it I mean look at his face...” Massu points out noticing the detail.

“No I don’t want to notice that detail...” Yuichi groans, not really wanting to know the details that were going on the dance floor.

Jin’s palms feel every thrust of those rolling hips. He groans biting down on Kazuya’s throat to not moan loudly, his lover knew exactly how to drive him crazy. Those hips doing their magic rolling intensely over his muscle that begins to bulge to life inside his baggy jeans. Panting, Jin groans and he sees neon lights behind his eyes and he could hear a thumping heartbeat. He was pretty sure it was his own.

“Kazuya…” He moans out, knowing that no one would hear his voice that’s tainted by the loud music inside the dancing crowd. 

“Should we really?” Massu quiet mere whisper reaches his friend’s ears and all he can hear is that pained whine beside him. Thus make him chuckle.

“I am not going anywhere near those two.”

“But Yuuchi, someone needs to cut in before their act is caught by an ungrateful magazine tomorrow.”

“Then you do it, I do need to wash out my eyes after this!” Yuichi groans. Hiding his eyes when he certainly caught that kiss and his poor eyes got stuck on Kazuya’s hips rolling slowly and torturers. 

“Let’s get out of here…” Jin whispers, if they would get caught they wouldn’t be waiting for the incoming storm long. Though Jin knew Kazuya would take charge, coming up with the perfect reply all flustered and shocked and make it through.

Kazuya opens his eyes, blinking dazed as his hips slows their thrust. These palms grip his hips a bit firmer. Tells him to stop and Kazuya slows down but still rubbing quite torturers over Jin’s dick that screams after attention. Kazuya smirks and Jin growls. 

“Kazuya now…” Jin bites his earlobe before he grips Kazuya’s arm breaking their spell. Pulling Kazuya with him, Jin pulls Kazuya along away from the dance floor and out on the chilly streets of Tokyo night life.

“Jin!” Kazuya giggles as he stumbles after him as they stumble out on the street. He hears Jin grumbles about something and Kazuya knows how much of a fool he’s been. He still giggles and clung to Jin’s back as his arms goes around Jin’s neck.

Lucky the ally was shaded and people seem to ignore them as they walk past, thinking the club life was more interesting than two idols in the shaded ally. 

“I’m sorry… I was a fool.” Kazuya lays his head against Jin’s neck clinging on. He hears Jin grumble about his stupid lover.

“I am just afraid what he would do to you, not you in yourself. I know you can control your libido, but you let him touch you.” Jin tells him, but Kazuya could tell from his voice that he was slowly forgiving him.

“Jin, you know very well that I was just playing around.” Kazuya tells him in his all sweet Kazuya way with puppy eyes. Kame blows some air into the ear thus made Jin shiver. Kazuya steps away from the body so Jin could turn around to face him.

He meets those eyes who give him a scolding for being too slutty.

“Some limits please?”

“I’m sorry, I was tired, angry and frustrated and it was the guys who told me to let off some steam…” Kazuya tells him, and gives a smile remembering clearly how pestering his band mates had been in getting him out from his apartment instead of sitting at home brooding.

“I know, we haven’t had much time together, but we are here now. I’ll forgive you, even if it wasn’t your fault. It was his, he touched you a little too much, but next time please shove them some restrains.” Jin cups Kazuya’s face in his palm. Caressing his finger against that warm flustered skin after hours of dancing  

“I’ve missed you.” Kazuya whispers sweetly gazing into those warm gentle deeps of Jin’s eyes. Wanting to drown inside them and to loose himself inside the maze.

“I know. I’m sorry for being so busy…”  

“No I am sorry for having my head over the clouds.” Kazuya whispers and their lips inches closer as Jin pull Kazuya closer. Silencing him with a passionate kiss

Both were at fault.

“Can’t we continue this private show at home?” Kazuya whispers huskily in Jin’s ear, thus making his lover shiver from pleasurable thoughts. Kazuya nips down on the earlobe rubbing his body against Jin in a sexily dancing demonstration.

“I can give you a private lap dance…” 

Jin moans, getting riled up outside here wasn’t such good idea and Kazuya knew how to pull the right strings.

“Kazuya, please stop…” He groans out his palms finding Kazuya’s rolling hips. Jin wonders how Kazuya does this. Turning his body into a burning inferno, the body arches against Kazuya’s and he moans, knowing he doesn’t have anything to be ashamed for nothing. He’s melting like lava and he needs to put an end to this. Making Kazuya stop his teasing, shaded by the darkness but someone could find them they weren’t safe inside the club and they weren’t safe outside either.

“Let’s go home…” Jin tells him and he sees that dark twisted smirk on Kazuya’s lips and Jin feels the body move away from his. Jin could finally breath and releasing a breath he didn’t know he held as he climbs down from his high.

“Take me home.” Kazuya says dazed.

Jin does.

\---- 

The door closes behind them and Kazuya ignores the thoughts in his head, to shut his mind to ease. He has something else to take care off, ignoring if there would be any “Fried” tomorrow but he had another important matter as Jin’s starts at hand in discharging the remains of his shirt and Kazuya pushes Jin up against the nearest wall. Jin is pushed up against a wall his lips are silenced by a kiss. The feeling consumes him and he wants a release badly. The tension inside him wants to explode in erupting fire. He swallows down a moan when those hips roll over a very much growing erection. Fingers starts to unbutton the rest of the black silk shirt letting it fall down onto the floor. Nails scrap as palms rubs against exposing skin tension is build up and muscles tenses underneath Jin’s palms.

“Kazuya, bed.” He manages to get out and he hears a lust filled chuckle and the moment is broken a few seconds. Kazuya begins to move as he pulls Jin along with him discarding Jin’s hoodie as their pelvises rubs against each other. Not standing the empty room between them. Kazuya knows he trips almost over something but the grip around his waists catches his movement and something trashes down onto the floor and Kazuya makes a sound. Jin chuckles and hushes Kazuya’s worries with a kiss and the younger moans into it, ignoring whatever it was in his darken apartment they finally reaches the threshold into the bedroom. Lust filled eyes looks at each other, their naked upper body heaves as both pants after breath. Jin leans down brushing his lips over Kazuya’s.

“Give me a private show?”

Jin gets lowered down gently on the bed as Kazuya closes his arms around Jin’s nape pressing his lips more passionately against Jin’s. Letting them dance teasingly as he takes up his rolling hips, knowing very well he would drive his lover mad with need. Jin’s finger touches the zipper, taking a hold on it and Jin pulls down the zipper of Kazuya’s low riding letter pants teasingly slow. Those intense brown eyes watches his every move intensely as Jin holds its gaze. His hand fumbles a bit and he smirks when he notices one thing. No boxer’s shorts as his hand slink down between the material and the skin. A satisfied smile graces his lips when those eyes close the head hanging back as a mouth opens for a moan. The back arches rubbing over Jin’s obvious huge erection. Jin’s hand tugs Kazuya’s forth the head peaking above the material and Jin has a firm grip on it as he strokes it to its fully glory.  Jin love seeing Kazuya lose control and the glistering of pre-come that leaked as his finger rubs the sensitive slit. Kazuya shudders but his hips are still rolling as the hand works his tension away.

“Jin…” He leans down pressing his lips against Jin’s lips. His hips stop the movements and Kazuya just feels everything when the firm grip leaves him and Kazuya releases a whine into the mouth. Jin chuckles but his hands begin to tug the leather material down Kazuya’s hips and down the legs. The younger wiggles helping Jin as the leather pants falls down onto the floor beside the bed. Kazuya is now naked and in his fully glory gazes hungry down at Jin. With a smile he presses a teasing kiss on Jin’s lips before he goes down on him. His teeth reach for the zipper on the baggy jeans. Biting down he feels the metal taste against his lips, it spreads in his mouth but knows he will taste something much better soon. His noose smells Jin as it nuzzles down in the crack, smelling the salty sweaty scent with a deep musky one tingled with his soap smell tingle the skin. Pulling the jeans down a bit holdings Jin’s intense look and he goes down. His lips press the skin down the head sprung to life inside his warm wet cavern. His tongue sweeping over the slit, he tastes Jin’s alluring scent. Oh yes he had Jin under his strings when he see that face in complete bliss. He tosses the jeans aside letting them join his own. His hands palm the ass cheeks and he takes Jin deeper. Sweeping his tongue around the rock hard flesh and his fingers begin to massage the ass cheeks. His finger rolls over the hole thus making Jin trash on the bed and those hips raises from the mattress and Kazuya had learned long ago to control his gag reflexes. He boobs his head hearing the mumbling from Jin. Kazuya can taste the first rivers of sperm and knows he have to stop before Jin’s comes in a river of fire expulsion. But not quite yet as his finger grace the inside the tight muscles as it probes inside the heath. The body underneath him trashes against the sheets and Jin clenches his finger into Kazuya’s locks. There, that was the proven sign Kazuya needs to quit and he hears his name being utter from those lips. Kazuya smirks as he plops out the penis from his mouth giving the head a final lick. He arches his body upwards and lands a teasing kiss onto Jin’s lip before he sits up leaning up a bit with his bum a bit above Jin’s body. He reaches after the lube tube and squeezes out some liquid onto his hand. Slicking his finger with it he reaches behind aware that two eyes watch his play. He hears the gasp. Well he said a private lap dance after all. He rolls the finger inside himself loosing up his tight muscle and he moans. His eyes shut out the world and Kazuya feels the palms cares his skin making him shiver as they cares up his flat stomach and up against his chest. Pinching his nipples, Jin rolls them around between his finger and thumb feeling how Kazuya arches his back under his ministration. Jin manages to draw out a wet moan from his lover as he arches his hips up brushing, more like rolling his hips against Kazuya’s sensitive parts. The finger slips out from his buttocks and Kazuya’s hand takes a steady grip around Jin’s cock. Placing himself into position, with one intense look he pushes the pulsing warm flesh inside him.

Both pants after breath and Kazuya holds still for a minute as he rolls his hips up and then down. Jin wants to only plunge himself inside that heat but letting Kazuya have the control. So just moaning and biting his lips, Jin stays still. He sees Kazuya’s whole body arch the wet lust filled moan was released inside the walls. Jin toes curls at the black silk sheets when he see the sight before him. Kazuya is panting his stomach muscles arches and his hands settles down on Jin’s stomach, clawing at the fragile skin thus making Jin groan that only plunges deeper and deeper inside the tight heath. A fire spark is spread inside him and Jin sees white.

“Kame…” He groans the nails still and their eyes met. Kazuya throws his head back his fingers moving in his hair. Arching his body as Kazuya lets his hips do the working. He rolls them in a teasing slow motion working that hard muscle burrowed deep inside him as his own muscles clenches around it, drawing the dripping pre-come inside his walls. Kazuya feels the body underneath him moves a little as Jin’s arms settle around his waists holding him in place; When Jin’s hoists his body up. His rolling hips stops for a few seconds and lips falls upon his and when he feels Jin’s stomach muscle brush against the sensitive flaccid that is pressed now between their bodies. He moans and arches into Jin’s hold as he nips down onto the lip that’s held between his teeth. He feels how he takes Jin deeper inside him and he smirks a little as his arms sneaks around Jin’s neck letting his finger tangle into the curls and is satisfied at this new position. His legs now resting around Jin’s body he begins to rock sliding up and down and there he begins his dance once again. Jin groans his finger’s gripping the skin scraping at it as their kiss grows more desperate. Kazuya pants against the lips his whole body shivers in spasms of both of a chase of temptation and tiredness. He groans and Jin notices the sweat drop that’s trails down’s the side of Kame’s face. Jin presses a tender kiss against the temple.

“Let me take charge?” He tells his lover who throws his head back and Jin can’t resist the exposed neck. He bits down on the vein nibbling his teeth scraping. Kazuya’s hips jerks trembling at every touch Jin sends his lover higher and higher.

“No, I promised you a lap dance…” Kazuya can’t comprehend a sentence correctly as he gurgles when the head deep inside him brushes against the prostate.

Jin chuckles as he sucks at the skin, not caring if he leaves red marks along the neck.  

“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow.” His nails scraping against the lower back feeling how the muscles tense underneath his fingertips.  

Kazuya’s head finds its place on Jin’s shoulder. He doesn’t care if his lover plunges after his throat, marking him. His finger’s tangles tightening in the hair gasping out faster raps of air.

“Then it’s worth it.” Kazuya rasps out. Jin hums as if he’s worried leaving the now bitten left side of the throat he brings Kazuya’s head away from his shoulder. Those eyes watch him lazily and Jin tangles their lips into a messy kiss. Kazuya body arches and Jin smiles triumph against the lips when he feels the warm wetness on his stomach stick to his skin. A whimper is released from Kazuya’s lips and his whole body jerks in after shake as the head continue to brush the tangle of nerves deep inside his core.

“Jin I…”  

“Hush, no words are needed I know…” Jin moans and Kazuya kisses him with raw passion and with one final rhythmic roll of his hips, making Jin gasp after breath, but it gets swallowed by a kiss. Jin loses his strength and falls backwards on the soft sheets panting and chest heaving after breath as the world goes white. When he comes too he sees Kazuya sprawled out above him and somehow the younger one had shifted so his legs was tangled with Jin’s but he’s stilled burrowed deep inside his lover. Jin chuckles his fingers ruffles the thick mane sprawled over his chest.

“Kame?”

He hears a hum as he chuckles a little. His soon to be alive lover would soon be a dead lover to the world. Reaching after the tissue box on the bedside table, he fetches the towel and somehow he manages to get it between their bodies. Cleaning the dried out juice on their tummies as he brushes along the now spent flaccid penis as he hears the whiny sound and the body on top of his shivers still sensitive at every touch. Jin kisses the temple continuing pressing his lips tenderly at every inch of the exposed side of Kame’s face. Kazuya chuckles playfully tired, spent and he rolls to the side so the soft flesh inside him could slip out of him.

“Jin…” He whines as he tumbles down onto the mattress.

“So you’re still alive as it?” Jin chuckles. Amazed that his lover could still move his body around as Kazuya hums quite content, his heartbeat slowly returned to normal after the high but still in bliss. Jin cuddles closer himself as his hand starts to massage Kazuya’s hip as the lithe body seeks the warmth.

“I’m alive, but barley.” Kazuya lets their bodies be a tangled mess of limbs.

“Sleep.” Jin say as his lips presses tender kisses at the warm temple.

Kazuya just hums in agreement, praying his hips would carry him tomorrow and hold through the dance practice. Knowing very well it would be a rough ordeal and he could almost feel the pain he would endure. Already now he could feel the faint throb in his spines and muscles begin to get themselves known. He whines at protest.

“And you said it was worth it?” Jin amuses over his lover’s protest.

“Definitely was.” Kazuya nuzzles his cheek against the warm chest hearing the heartbeat thumping against his ear.

“Prepare for “duck nashi” tomorrow.”

Jin smiles, looking forward to it and to giggle at his boyfriend act tomorrow as he would waddle around. Knowing very well it was worth everything. But he would bring painkillers and a glass of water and kiss “duck nashi” goodbye at the door and see the whine disappear by a smile before the door closes.

But that was going to be tomorrow, there was still a night a head. Jin knows Kazuya is way too out for any moving so he pulls the second cover over their naked bodies cocooned in their safe net he nuzzles the turtle closer.     

“I want to know how jealous “he” was at my act…” Jin hums feeling the lips smile that was burrowed against his skin.

“Probably as hell considering you took his pray…” Kazuya’s finger plays with the skin on Jin’s taut stomach rolling his fingertips, letting the nails scrap against it in one lazy motion.  

“No one touches you, you’re mine.”

The only answer he gets is a satisfied hum and Jin smiles in the darkness of their room, their life could be a tangled mess of ups and downs, but here they were rewind, happy, satisfied and be able to take the day a head and always manages to catch each other when they trip of the scale.

Eyes met him dazed, tired and drained but happy. Jin is still shocked that Kame is in the world of the living, lips tangles in a messy kiss and a needy moan breaks out inside the walls.

No matter how many times Jin told his lover off his slutty attitude, Jin knew it was a way of showing that he loved him.   


End file.
